


Бета

by Gavrik, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: По заявке Mona_Mour:А я бету хочу. Который взял и влюбился в альфу. А потом оказалось, что вроде бы даже и взаимно. Но бедняга все равно терзается, считая, что проигрывает омегам, которые и пахнут, и текут, и рожают и все такое. И переживает, что однажды любимый альфа пойдет на запах какой-нибудь мокрой задницы, да в ней и сгинет навеки с концом и с узлом. Молча и мужественно страдает, каждую минуту ждет, что все закончится, любуется на альфу как в последний раз и т.д. Без надрыву. Бета все же. Может выглядеть прохладным прагматиком, может ниибическим бруталом – все на усмотрение автора. Как и финал. На ХЭ не настаиваю. Хоть лямур, тужур и абажур, хоть адская драмища – я любому буду рада. Ключевое в бетиных страдашках – молча. В смысле, не вытряхивает он на альфу все эти свои горести и ревности. Просто наслаждается моментом, помня о его конечности. А у альфы легкий диссонанс – кажется, что партнер с ним откровенно счастлив, но при этом и напряжение какое-то присутствует. Вот и нефиг ему знать – какое и почему.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 174





	Бета

**Author's Note:**

> Брок не в Гидре.

Крышка от мусорного бака со звоном отлетела в сторону, когда Стив в очередной раз упал после удара. В этот раз подняться было уже труднее, перед глазами начало двоиться, а в голове будто били в набат. Но Стив упрямо встал перед тем уродом, готовый снова получить по лицу, но не сдаться.

Однако было поздно.

– Это я должен тебя защищать, – разозлился Стив, когда Баки без особых усилий прогнал придурка, который оскорблял честь американских солдат. Стив свирепо уставился на Баки, которому все было нипочем, знай себе улыбался, красуясь новенькой формой с сержантскими нашивками. – Это ты омега, а я бета.

Бета – это ведь почти альфа. Почти.

– Да какая разница, – закатил глаза Баки, привычно закинул руку ему на плечо и потащил за собой, как на буксире. Вот только это буксир должен быть меньше. У них же все шиворот-навыворот. – Пошли давай, Стиви, у Старк-экспо сегодня открытие. Будущее и красивые девчонки не ждут!

Стив понуро устремился вслед за ним, размышляя о том, что даже с поддельной медицинской выпиской и документами ему не удается попасть в армию.

 _Какая разница…_ Баки неправ, разница была, и колоссальная. Омеги, что девушки, что парни, всегда очень ценились, были на особом положении. Даже в армию их брали только в лазареты или в штаб, хотя шла война и сильные здоровые солдаты были наперечет. Баки действительно стоило большого труда попасть в сто седьмой, да еще снайпером, несмотря на его отличные данные и образование.

Бет же в мире рождалось очень мало, а в некоторых странах они и вовсе были на положении парий, нервируя общество своей странностью. Без яркого индивидуального запаха, неспособные, как омеги, зачать и выносить ребенка, или, как альфы, скрепить связь меткой. Смешать запахи и жизни в одно, став с избранником идеальной парой.

* * *

Стив всю жизнь был «недо-». Недомерок, недоальфа, потом недосолдат. После эксперимента Эрскина это не изменилось. Отчаянная надежда, что сыворотка исправит недостаток, сделав Стива альфой, оказалась напрасной.

Бета – человек без пола, не подвержен инстинктам, холодный и рассудочный, и будто бы лишенный чувств и эмоций.

Бета – идеальный солдат.

Стив смирился, что, даже став супер, только в одном, самом главном, он так и останется «недо-».

Когда пришло время решать, искать ли способ выбраться из падающей «Валькирии», Стив ничего не сделал, посчитав, что его долг обществу уплачен. Бета выполнил свою функцию, война была закончена, а будущее прекрасно обойдется без таких, как он.

* * *

Двадцать первый век оглушал и ослеплял. Стоило отвернуться от одной яркой витрины, как в глаза сразу бросалась другая. Машины, росчерки от самолетов в небе, новые гаджеты, свободные нравы… Но в сороковых его ничто и никто не ждал, даже если бы он вдруг получил возможность вернуться. Пары у него не было, а немногочисленные друзья с фронта справятся без него. Надо было привыкать к новой жизни.

Конечно, плюсы тоже были. Стив быстро привык к дешевой, вкусной еде и бесперебойной подаче горячей воды (Баки был бы в восторге). Медицина совершила настоящий прорыв, как мог судить Стив после долгих путешествий по интернету. Да, интернет тоже относился к плюсам.

В личных отношениях между людьми также произошел значительный прогресс. Например, омеги теперь могли встречаться сколько угодно с кем угодно, и не обязаны были вступать в брак, только лишь принеся на себе запах альфы. О, Баки бы это понравилось. У Стива до сих пор в ушах отдавались его ядовитые и в основном беспомощные монологи о половом неравенстве. Если бы они с ним попали сюда вместе, Баки бы моментально влился в новые условия, каждую неделю заводил очередную девчонку-альфу и снова таскал Стива с собой на двойные свидания, только уже по ярким и оглушительным ночным клубам. Если бы попали сюда вместе…

Работа в Щите приносила удовлетворение, была полезна, важна и требовала полной отдачи. Самое то для беты и суперсолдата. Нападение читаури оказалось для Стива тем необходимым толчком, который заставил его оглядеться наконец вокруг, понять, что назад не вернуться, что ничего уже не исправить и надо жить дальше. Сражаться с пришельцами. Приносить пользу.

Перебравшись в Вашингтон, Стив окунулся в работу, лишь изредка поддерживая связь со Мстителями. Впрочем, с Наташей они так и остались в одной команде и вместе выходили на миссии. Но тоже пересекались не слишком часто, держа личные и служебные границы. Кроме полевой работы, Стив с удовольствием занимался своей любимой аналитикой, кропотливо вникая в каждый пункт и незначительный штрих в документах и поступающих данных. Инопланетное добро читаури то и дело всплывало у разных террористических группировок, и задачей Щита было не только остановить преступников и изъять ворованное, но и разыскать возможный единый центр или место утечки информации и оружия.

Времени на личную жизнь Стив не выделял, частенько приезжая домой за полночь и потом отправляясь на работу еще до рассвета. Диван в его кабинете тоже не раз был опробован в качестве спального места. Наташа периодически знакомила его с омегами или бетами, но эти свидания заканчивались через пять минут, стоило претенденту хорошенько разглядеть Стива и принюхаться. Почему-то они думали, что Капитан Америка обязательно должен источать альфа-феромоны, несмотря на свой бета-статус. Стив спросил как-то Наташу, почему бы ей не познакомить его с альфой, ведь такие пары тоже бывают. Наташа сначала решила соврать (Стив отлично это разглядел), но все-таки ответила правду: «Не нашла, кто бы захотел. Уж больно ты брутально выглядишь. Да еще и суперсолдат».

Собственно, это было вполне ожидаемо. Стиву и так неплохо. А одиночество всегда можно скрасить хорошей музыкой или толстой стопкой отчетов.

* * *

Когда Стиву вдруг предложил встречаться Брок Рамлоу, командир Страйка и альфа до мозга костей, то первой реакцией было удивление.

Рамлоу стоял перед ним, весь напряженный, склонив голову вперед, как перед атакой, и упрямо ждал ответа от ошарашенного Стива.

– Вы мой подчиненный, – наконец выбрал Стив безопасный вариант, вдруг почувствовав себя в ловушке в собственном кабинете.

Позади было окно, пятидесятый этаж, а впереди Рамлоу. Острый, яркий, неуловимо опасный. Как гепард. Грациозный и изящный зверь, в мгновение ока превращающийся в стремительного и смертоносного хищника.

Преграда в виде монументального стола не спасала.

– Я тебе нравлюсь? – не отступился Брок, зло поджав губы. – Приглашаю на ужин. Отличное место, не пожалеешь, вкусно готовят и порции огромные. Или можно в кино. На что захочешь.

Врать Стив не стал. Брок ему нравился, немного абстрактно, конечно, ведь тот был альфой, да еще подчиненным и младшим по званию. Понятно, что между ними ничего не могло быть. Или могло?

Стив бесшабашно подумал, что, может, стоит попробовать? Секс без обязательств ему не повредит. Брок не станет афишировать связь с бетой, да еще и с Капитаном Америкой. Удобно. А Стив уж очень устал от одиночества.

– Давай в кино, а потом поужинаем. Так ведь можно? – уточнил Стив.

Брок расслабился, улыбнулся, моментально меняясь.

– Конечно. На парковке через полчаса.

Стив кивнул. Собственно, почему бы нет. Только сегодняшняя ночь, или, может, пара-тройка недель легких отношений. Хороший вариант. До сыворотки он и на такое не мог рассчитывать.

* * *

Фильм оказался смешным и одновременно трогательным. Стив мог по собственному опыту посочувствовать главному герою, который никак не мог найти темы для статей, как раньше Стив маялся с сюжетами и моделями для иллюстраций. А редактор был весьма требователен. В итоге главный герой в фильме принялся писать забавные очерки о жизни своей непослушной собаки, ну а Стив тогда уговорил Баки позировать ему на постоянной основе и только этим смог сохранить работу. Баки на целых два года стал лицом семейного журнала для омег.

Хороший фильм, неожиданно очень понравившийся, тишина кинозала, теплый, приятный запах Брока, его краткие и емкие ремарки, твердость ладони в руке – все это унесло Стива очень далеко, он расслабился, начал улыбаться, что-то рассказывал о прошлом и первых месяцах после пробуждения, пока они забирали куртки из гардероба и спускались в паркинг. Брок с интересом переспрашивал подробности, держал горячую ладонь на пояснице, смотрел завороженно.

Давно Стиву не было так хорошо.

В крошечном ресторанчике, до которого пришлось добираться почти полчаса, было очень уютно. Клетчатые скатерти, легкие деревянные стулья, роспись во всю стену, изображающая морской залив и далекие горы.

Брок с улыбкой смотрел на Стива через стол, покачивая винным бокалом. Порции здесь и правда могли утолить даже нечеловеческий аппетит Стива, а потрясающий вкус блюд будто пьянил.

– После школы я сразу записался в армию, по рекомендации отца, – негромко рассказывал Брок. Зажженная сигарета красиво лежала в смуглых пальцах, дымок причудливо вился вверх, теряясь в темноте. – Он тоже военный, всю жизнь посвятил этому. И я не пожалел ни разу. В Щит меня позвали лет семь назад. Сначала не хотел, – он мягко усмехнулся. – Думал, настоящей работы здесь не будет, все-таки пришельцы на мир нападают намного реже, чем террористы. Вообще сначала за вранье принял. Какая-то… – Тут Брок отпил из бокала, выпрямился и, сверкая глазами и ухмыляясь, четко оттарабанил: – Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба, сэр!

Стив засмеялся.

– Никогда раньше про нее не слышал, – фыркнул Брок. – Ты бы видел, как Коулсон заставлял новичков разучивать эту чертову расшифровку. Чуть собьешься, сразу штраф. Денежный. Нарядами вне очереди нас было не пронять, а вот лишаться живых долларов очень мучительно.

– Могу представить, – сказал Стив. – Фила я почти не успел узнать, но он мне сразу показался преданным своему делу.

– О да, – закатил глаза Брок. – Веришь, мои парни его сильнее, чем меня, боялись.

– Охотно верю.

Им принесли десерт, один на двоих – большое блюдо с мороженым, фруктами и кусочками шоколада. Стив был уверен, что даже он не смог бы осилить его в одиночку.

– А ты, Стив? Не знаю, запомнил ли ты, но я был в группе захвата в тот день, когда ты очнулся после разморозки и пришлось ловить тебя по всему Нью-Йорку. Не будь Фьюри уже лысым, он бы точно поседел, – Брок с аппетитом облизал ложку. – Непредсказуемый суперсолдат прямиком из сороковых на улицах города. Причем неизвестно, не отморозило ли тебе мозги и не поехал ли ты крышей, пока был в коме. Стрелять на поражение нельзя, транки тебя не возьмут, что делать – непонятно.

О, Стив как сейчас помнил то свое пробуждение, шок и неверие, яркие афиши и город, одновременно знакомый и чужой.

– Не стоило начинать с вранья, и не было бы проблем, – довольно заметил Стив.

– Ага, вот этот план плавной подготовки разработал наш лучший психолог, плюс наняли историка, чтоб все достоверно было. Да над тобой тогда дышать боялись. Карен специально готовилась под его руководством.

Стив покачал головой, с удовольствием расправляясь с мороженым.

– Этот маскарад и секунды не мог бы продержаться, не после того, как я услышал запись матча и увидел этого псевдоагента.

– Вот матч – это был конкретный проеб, – согласился Брок. – А с Карен-то что не так?

– Да хотя бы галстук, – сказал Стив, подцепив на ложку кусочек шоколада. – Просто болтался на груди, а должен быть заправлен внутрь. Кудри распущены, блузка навыпуск, просто позор. Ни одна девушка, тем более агент, не позволит себе ходить в таком виде. Красавицы в борделях во время войны выглядели опрятнее. Что?

Брок смеялся, прикрыв лицо рукой, и качал головой. Потом протянул ладонь вперед, коснулся тыльной стороны кисти Стива.

– Это лучшая история, которую я слышал за последний год. И лучший вечер за несколько лет точно, – хрипловато добавил Брок, не сводя с него взгляда.

Стив смутился, уловив перемену атмосферы. Брок невесомо поглаживал его пальцы, молчал и смотрел. Пульс ускорился настолько, что, казалось, перевалил за двести ударов в минуту.

– Пойдем? – спросил Брок. – Можно проводить тебя?

– Почему нет?

Брок попросил счет, заплатил, ловко сунув официанту свою карточку («Окей, в следующий раз ты заплатишь, Стив. Хотя я думаю, что это неважно»), они поймали такси и уже через пятнадцать минут были около дома Стива. Щит подыскал ему квартиру в небольшом четырехэтажном доме.

Брок остановился у крыльца, явно не собираясь заходить внутрь. Стив вопросительно глянул на него. Честно говоря, он рассчитывал, что вечер закончится у него в постели. Брок подступил ближе. Стив привлек его к себе, с удовольствием ощущая горячее жесткое тело под джемпером. Брок прижался крепче, его запах, запах альфы, мгновенно стал острее. Стив вдохнул полной грудью, наслаждаясь, провел носом по его шее. В голове зашумело, как после крепкой затяжки. Он коснулся теплой кожи губами, Брок вздрогнул, хрипло вздохнув, и отстранился.

– Что такое? – тихо спросил Стив.

– Я… черт... – Брок нервно провел рукой по макушке, сильнее взлохмачивая гребень волос, отступил еще на шаг. – Стив, я не хочу накосячить. Как с галстуком и кудрями, – он коротко болезненно усмехнулся. – Не знаю, каким для тебя должно быть правильное свидание. Как раньше было принято, чтобы тебе понравилось и было прилично. Я почитал, конечно, но в сети какая-то чушь понаписана, и…

– Брок, – перебил его Стив, нахмурившись. – Все в порядке. Ко мне не надо какого-то особого отношения только потому, что я родился в начале прошлого века.

– Да я… просто хочу тебе понравиться, – признался Брок.

– И ты справился с задачей. Так зайдешь?

Стив сделал приглашающий жест, Брок шагнул вперед, как под гипнозом, но снова остановился. Очень редкая щепетильность для двадцать первого века.

– Но это ведь не на один раз? – спросил Брок.

– Надеюсь, – ответил Стив, выжидающе глядя на него. Потом достал ключи, открыл дверь. Брок зашел вслед за ним.

В квартиру Брок ступил очень осторожно, оглядываясь и принюхиваясь.

– Растяжек и других альф нет, можешь идти смело, – не выдержал Стив, снимая куртку.

– Тобой пахнет, – тихо сказал Брок.

– Хм, беты не пахнут, так что даже не знаю…

Стив все равно нервничал, но пытался пустыми словами скрыть это. Опыт у него и так был небольшим, а с альфой Стив и вовсе ни разу не был.

Брок удивленно глянул на него, сверкнув глазами в темноте. Стив все еще не включил верхнее освещение и уже думал, что не стоит.

– Как же не пахнут? – мягко спросил Брок, подступая к нему вплотную. Разница в росте позволила ему ткнуться носом сразу в горло.

– Удобно, – хрипло сказал Стив, подняв подбородок и тяжело сглотнув.

– А то, – согласился Брок, обнял его за талию и широко лизнул от шеи до уха.

Стив пошатнулся, от ударившего возбуждения едва удержавшись на ногах. Брок прижался всем телом, окутывая своим запахом. Стив повернул голову, встречая поцелуй. Вкус альфы, вкус Брока разлился внутри горячим медом, Стива повело, как никогда еще не бывало раньше, потерявшись, он крепко прижал Брока к себе и даже, кажется, приподнял.

– Ого... – выдохнул Брок. – Новые перспективы.

Стив, очнувшись, поставил его обратно и уже готов был к тому, что все закончится… Но Брок, облизнувшись, как кот, снова прильнул, запустив пальцы ему под рубашку, которую успел вытащить из брюк.

– Это мы потом опробуем, – прошептал он. – Покажешь, где спальня?

Стив потянул его за собой. Брок пошел следом, как на поводке, не отрывая носа и губ от его плеча и оттянув ворот рубашки в сторону. Стив запнулся по пути об угол дивана, в один момент потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, чувствуя только Брока, его губы, руки и запах, с каждым мгновением становившийся все ярче. Джемпер Брока остался где-то в гостиной, Стив не мог перестать оглаживать плечи и спину, прослеживая пальцами напряженные мышцы и ощупывая редкие шрамы от ранений.

Брок шумно дышал, подталкивая его к кровати, опустил руки ему на бедра, прижался пахом к паху. Стив простонал, вздрогнув от мгновенной вспышки удовольствия, член уже упирался в ширинку. Брок толкнулся вперед, вырвав еще один стон, потом быстро расстегнул Стиву брюки, глянул в глаза, будто спрашивая разрешения, и прижал ладонь поверх белья. Стива тряхнуло, к нему давно никто не прикасался так, и возбуждение грозило очень быстро достигнуть пика.

Стив сел на кровать, провел ладонями по груди Брока, спускаясь к животу и ниже. Расстегнул болт на джинсах, коснулся носом твердой загорелой кожи под пупком, потянул губами волоски, дурея от запаха.

– Стив! – хрипло простонал Брок, цепляясь за плечи. – Ты… черт!

Он низко рыкнул, когда Стив спустил его джинсы и белье вниз по бедрам, сразу обхватывая ладонью твердый, налитой член. Больше, чем у Стива, с уплотнением будущего узла у основания и одуряюще пахнущий. Стив проследил пальцами выпуклые венки, сжал член у корня, ощупывая упругую плотность узла, забрал в ладонь тяжелые яйца и коснулся губами гладкой головки. Брок выругался, расставил ноги шире, провел подрагивающими пальцами ему по щеке.

Головка едва поместилась во рту, сильно растягивая губы.

– Господи… – чуть слышно прошептал Брок.

Напряженные бедра под руками подрагивали, Брок тяжело дышал и явно сдерживался, чтобы не толкнуться вперед, загоняя член глубоко внутрь. Стив облизывал головку, плавно насаживался, придерживая член и лаская мошонку. Он собирался взять все от этой ночи, наплевав на правила и приличия. Долгие отношения ему не грозят, так что надо жить здесь и сейчас, успеть насладиться близостью с Броком, возможно – единственной.

Член гладко скользил внутри, натирая губы, язык и небо, толкался в глотку. Стив сосал, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, утонув в запахе. Брок постанывал, что-то шептал, придерживал его под затылок и гладил по виску и щеке.

Стив качнулся вперед, сжал ладони на крепких ягодицах, притягивая его к себе. Горло болезненно сжалось, когда Стив сглотнул, беря еще глубже, касаясь носом жестких волос на лобке. Глянул вверх.

Брок хрипло зарычал, встретив его взгляд, на секунду прижал сильнее, стискивая пальцы на затылке, и резко снял с члена, обхватил его рукой, содрогнулся. Сперма в несколько толчков украсила Стиву лицо и грудь, заляпав расстегнутую рубашку.

– Блядь… прости… черт… – выдыхал Брок, держась за его плечо и вздрагивая.

Стив слизнул капли, попавшие на губы и подбородок. Брок, увидев это, хищно оскалился, склонился над ним, целуя глубоко и грязно. Стив откинулся назад, отползая сразу на середину кровати, а Брок навис сверху. Стив обнял его, сжал пальцы на увеличившемся узле, Брок застонал, накрыл Стива собой, целуя и толкаясь в кулак.

– Сейчас, я сейчас, сладкий, тебе… – у Брока сорвался голос, – тебе тоже…

Брок отвел руку Стива от себя, сполз вниз, целуя его грудь. Стив выгнулся, ощущая влажный язык и зубы, легко прикусившие сосок. Брок стащил брюки вместе с бельем, оставляя его в одной распахнутой рубашке, еле удерживающейся на плечах. Замер сверху. Медленно провел руками по его груди и животу, оглядывая Стива горящим взглядом и прикусив губу.

– Ты очень красивый, ты знаешь? – хрипло сказал Брок, потрясенно рассматривая его.

Стив знал. Сыворотка помогла, добавила ему роста и мускулов, оставив без изменений только незапоминающееся лицо и блеклый запах, присущий всем бетам.

– Может, продолжим? – спросил Стив, неуютно себя чувствуя под восхищенным взглядом. В конце концов, это тело – не его заслуга.

– Да… – отозвался Брок, словно в трансе, не переставая гладить его.

Его руки так и гуляли по телу Стива, то сжимали грудь и соски, то наглаживали живот, будто не зная, где остановиться.

Целовал Брок так, что мозги плавились, Стив обнимал его, скользил руками по плечам и спине, поднимался к затылку, чувствуя ладонью короткие колкие волосы, и ритмично толкался бедрами вверх. Брок еще раз поцеловал его, хрипло выстанывая что-то неразборчивое, потом стек вниз, быстро касаясь губами пресса. Отогнул от живота член Стива, улегся поудобнее между раскинутых бедер и насадился разом почти до корня, нажимая снизу кончиком языка.

– Ах… Брок! Боже…

Стив сжал руками покрывало, выгибаясь и пытаясь вдохнуть. Легкие сдавило, как при астме, быстрое скольжение губ по члену и ощущение тесной глотки грозило довести Стива до разрядки за считаные минуты. Брок снялся с члена, причмокнув (Стив чуть не кончил в этот момент), проследил губами вену, спустился еще ниже, прижал член к животу и взял в рот мошонку, аккуратно засасывая яички и облизывая их по очереди. У Стива вырвался хриплый скулеж, он дернул бедрами вверх в бесплодной попытке вернуть рот Брока обратно на член.

– Сейчас… – пробормотал Брок и снова насадился на член, надавил пальцами за мошонкой и принялся быстро сосать.

Стив проглотил ругательство, сжал в комок покрывало, слыша треск ткани. Он вздрагивал, с трудом контролируя себя, смотрел на Брока, почти не осознавая картинку. Очередной глубокий толчок, сладкая теснота горла, и Стива с ревом толкнуло за край, он выгнулся, слепо глядя перед собой, пока оргазм бушующей волной проходился по телу, собираясь горячим огнем в паху. Брок водил ладонью по члену и сглатывал семя, успевая облизывать головку, вытягивая оставшиеся капли.

Стив вдохнул горящими легкими воздух, чувствуя головокружение. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, живот подрагивал, а все мышцы, казалось, превратились в желе. Так Стива еще ни разу не прикладывало.

Брок лег рядом, провел носом по его плечу, легко целуя кожу, пока Стив с закрытыми глазами отходил от испытанного удовольствия.

– В душ? – предложил Стив.

– Я бы еще полежал, – сладко зевнув, ответил Брок.

Потом повернулся, притянул Стива к себе, зарываясь носом между его плечом и шеей. Принялся вылизывать кожу, чуть слышно урча.

Стив расслабился, закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ласке. Как же хорошо. Не зря он согласился на свидание.

* * *

Через неделю они вместе ужинали в пиццерии, и Брок остался у Стива на все выходные. Стив еще после первой ночи решил, проводив Брока с утра и получив на прощание с десяток жадных поцелуев, что никак не будет показывать на работе, что между ними что-то было. Они провели вместе ночь ко взаимному удовольствию, и продолжение не планируется.

Но Брок, похоже, считал иначе. Они три раза обедали в закусочных (Стив выбирал места подальше от базы), Брок приносил на двоих кофе из Старбакса к утренней планерке, и они устраивались со стаканами в кабинете Брока, разговаривая о работе либо просто молча наслаждаясь напитком. А в пятницу Брок пригласил его на ужин. Стив согласился. Почему бы нет? Пока дают – бери, а бьют – бей в ответ. Эта жизненная позиция его еще не подводила.

Суббота прошла в ленивом ничегонеделании. Они вылезали из постели только поесть или в душ. Стив очень редко позволял себе так расслабиться, обычно изнывая от скуки и не в состоянии провести без дела даже час. Его выходные всегда проходили либо на миссиях и тренировках, либо за анализом данных.

– Завтра недалеко от города на полигоне будет байк-шоу, – сказал Брок в субботу вечером. Стив лежал головой на его плече и бездумно смотрел вверх. Тело словно парило после оргазма, задница приятно ныла, а общая расслабленность мышц не давала шевелиться. Брок потер большим пальцем его сосок, зарылся носом в макушку. – Сходим? Интересные трюки будут показывать.

– Можно, – лениво ответил Стив.

– Отлично. Выступление в восемь вечера начнется, после можно ко мне, заночуешь. Мой дом оттуда ближе.

Стив задумался. Брок невесомо водил губами по его волосам, гладил живот мягкими круговыми движениями.

– Если тебе это удобно…

– Очень удобно.

Альфы приводили домой на ночь только тех омег, с которыми планировали длительные отношения, семью, проще говоря. Потому что чужой запах, особенно после секса, выветривался с большим трудом даже при профессиональной чистке.

Беты же не пахнут, так что да, Броку наверняка удобнее встречаться со Стивом у себя дома и при этом не беспокоиться об уничтожении следов.

* * *

Трибуны были полностью забиты, ни одного свободного кресла. Брок крепко держал Стива за талию, пока они пробирались к своим местам. На входе у касс оказалось, что у Брока уже были куплены билеты. А судя по ажиотажу, царящему вокруг, места ближе к сцене надо было приобретать еще за несколько недель.

– А с кем ты хотел пойти? – спросил Стив ему на ухо, однако тут же пожалел о сказанном и быстро унял вспышку ревности. Наверняка просто друг или сослуживец не смог выбраться в воскресный вечер.

– С тобой, конечно, что за вопросы, – ответил Брок, пристально оглядывая людей вокруг и крепко сжимая пальцы на его талии.

Стив неверяще посмотрел в ответ, но решил не углубляться. В конце концов, они пришли насладиться красивым зрелищем.

На огромном полигоне будто бы в хаотичном порядке было расставлено несколько мощных грузовиков, остов самолета и отломанные от него крылья, сложенные друг на друга. Между снарядами вилась песчаная трасса, тут и там вырастали высокие земляные трамплины. Складывалось впечатление, словно организаторы взяли разбросанные детские игрушки и вот этот творческий бардак увеличили в несколько тысяч раз.

Человек действительно может на одном легком мотоцикле преодолеть все эти препятствия, да еще показать трюки в процессе?

От множества софитов ночное небо казалось светлым, гремела музыка, по краям полигона были поставлены два гигантских экрана, транслирующих рекламу вперемежку с показом спортсменов, готовящихся к заезду. Толпа людей двигалась, словно мощная река, распадающаяся на мелкие ручейки, которые расходились по рядам сидений и занимали свои места.

Стив с интересом оглядывался. Раньше он бывал только на бейсбольных матчах, но это мероприятие явно опережало по масштабности все виденные им игры. Брок держал его под руку и рассказывал про спортивные мотоциклы и сложность выполнения разных маневров. Стив переспрашивал то, что не мог расслышать из-за действительно громкой музыки, Брок наклонялся к нему еще ближе и повторял слова прямо на ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием и не стесняясь прикусывать мочку в конце фраз. Стив смеялся и то уклонялся от щекотных поцелуев, то поворачивал к нему голову и целовал в ответ, обняв за шею.

Заезды начались, спортсмены один за другим мчались по трассе, пока что разогреваясь и только примеряясь к действительно сложным и опасным снарядам. Стиву приглянулся один парень в белой форме на таком же светлом мотоцикле. Он уже крутил в воздухе невероятные номера, почти противореча законам физики. Байки летали туда-сюда, Стив не успевал следить за всеми, люди вокруг горланили кричалки и подбадривали своих фаворитов.

Брок принес упаковку пива и пакет с картошкой и хот-догами. Стив уже чувствовал себя захмелевшим от одной только атмосферы и мастерства байкеров. Некоторые приемы Стив мог бы повторить сам, но все остальное…

– Смотри, сейчас будут самый большой трамплин брать, – сказал Брок, склонившись к Стиву, провел носом от его уха до шеи.

Мотоциклы взлетали, как на крыльях, с кажущейся легкостью преодолевая пропасть в несколько десятков метров, на пике прыжка каждый спортсмен отрывался от байка и делал стойку на руках, или сальто, или еще что-то изумительное. На экранах все эти пируэты можно было разглядеть вблизи.

Холодное пиво мягко проскальзывало в желудок, разгоняя кровь, Брок рядом ел хот-дог, слизывал с пальцев стекающий соус и отпивал из бутылки Стива, которую тот ему подставлял. Стив притягивал его к себе и целовал, вылизывая губы и подбородок, чувствуя вкус соуса, пива и самого Брока. Тот в ответ улыбался, прикусывал его губы и терся носом о щеку. Ощущение счастья грозило разорвать изнутри, Стив смаковал каждую секунду этого вечера, любуясь чуть опьяневшим Броком, наслаждаясь его близостью.

Шоу завершилось невероятно сложным парным выступлением спортсменов, обменявшихся в прыжке мотоциклами. Такую слаженную работу Стив хотел бы видеть в своей группе.

Домой к Броку они приехали ближе к полуночи. Стив вдохнул с порога чистый, беспримесный запах, укрывший его, словно объятиями. Брок прижался сзади и сомкнул руки под грудью, поцеловал в основание шеи, тут же лизнув линию загривка.

– В постель, – хрипло сказал он, шумно вдыхая и целуя плечо, оттянув ворот футболки.

Стив развернулся, блеснул улыбкой и подхватил Брока, легко забрасывая животом себе на плечо. Брок засмеялся и тут же сцапал его за задницу, тиская ее, пока Стив нес его в спальню.

* * *

Через месяц, остановившись у себя дома напротив гардеробной, Стив осознал, что почти все его вещи переехали к Броку, заняв в его шкафу минимум половину полок. Из его дома было удобнее добираться до базы, хотя территориально он и находился дальше от Трискелиона, чем квартира Стива.

Стив три из пяти ночей рабочей недели оставался у Брока, не считая совместных выходных, которые они либо проводили дома, выходя только до ближайшего магазина, либо уезжали на пляж, в тир или на полигон с бездорожьем, где можно было потренироваться в экстремальном вождении. Стив и сам начал планировать и предлагать вылазки, сперва осторожно – на завтра, на пятницу, на этот уикенд, потом на конец месяца… В какой-то момент он словно очнулся посреди разговора о планах на свой день рождения, который должен был быть только через три месяца.

Брок все еще чуть ли не круглосуточно крутился вокруг Стива, ни разу не принес на себе чужой запах и выглядел очень счастливым.

Вероятнее всего, он не из тех, кто хочет настоящую связь, семью и детей. По крайней мере, сейчас, пока служит в оперативной группе. Поэтому Броку легко, удобно со Стивом, хоть, наверное, и приходится мириться с его слабым запахом и отсутствием течек. Плюс совместная работа позволяет быть откровенным с партнером, не придумывая причины, почему именно тебе сейчас надо лететь на вызов и почему ты не знаешь, когда вернешься.

Стиву повезло, и он собирался воспользоваться этим шансом на полную. Им хорошо вместе, здесь и сейчас, а о будущем можно не думать. Пока Брока устраивает вот такой второсортный партнер, можно просто наслаждаться каждым днем вместе.

Главное, не влюбиться. Но он же бета, он сможет. Легко.

* * *

– О, Мэгги, поверь мне, так и будет! Максимум полгода – и все, до свидания.

Стив за два поворота коридора услышал глубокий, грудной смех Брока. С кем это он? Стив резко толкнул дверь его кабинета, не потрудившись постучать. Новый секретарь, Мэган Марш (омега, как холодно напомнил рассудок), сидела на диванчике Брока и попивала чай, пока сам Брок подписывал толстую пачку бумаг.

– Доброе утро, мисс Марш. Лейтенант Рамлоу.

– Кэп, – отозвался Брок, мельком глянув на него и снова сосредоточившись на бумагах.

– Капитан! – Мэган вскочила, просияла улыбкой. – Будете чай? У Брока такой вкусный индийский, очень редкий сорт.

«У Брока», – отметил Стив. И это он привез Броку этот чай в прошлом месяце, после миссии Мстителей в Бангалоре.

– Я на минутку, лейтенант, зашел по пути. Завтра учения у второй группы, организация на вас и ваших ребятах. Удивите меня.

– Будет сделано. Мэг, я все, забирай свою макулатуру. Капитан, у меня вопрос еще.

Мэган, улыбнувшись Стиву, собрала стопку бумаг и выпорхнула из кабинета. Стив проводил ее взглядом, потом повернулся к Броку, опершись о стену и сложив руки на груди.

– О чем разговаривали? – равнодушно спросил Стив. Что это еще за «полгода и все»?

Брок фыркнул, потом подошел к Стиву, улыбаясь, обнял за талию и устроил подбородок на его плече.

– Да о кресле.

Стив чуть наклонил голову.

– Ну о секретарском волшебном кресле. Неужели не слышал байку? – Брок фыркнул и потерся скулой о его плечо. – В общем, кто из омег на него сядет, хоть на пять минут, все – забеременеет. Через полгода в декрет и снова ищем нового секретаря. И так по кругу. Дурная бесконечность, – насмешливо добавил Брок.

– Что за глупости?

Хотя и правда раз в полгода у Фьюри стабильно менялся секретарь.

– Да ты что, Стив. Вон даже Хилл, материалистка до мозга костей, так ей когда пришлось две недели заменять секретаря, потому что нового нихера не нашли, она все стоя оформляла. Точно говорю, можешь у нее спросить. Постоянная картина тогда была – Хилл склонилась над клавиатурой, волшебный стул в углу, не дай бог на минутку присядешь, все, привет подгузникам.

– А поменять? – весело спросил Стив, быстро поцеловав Брока. Какой же он красивый, когда смеется.

– Да меняли уже, – закатил глаза Брок. – Аура беременности передается каждому креслу. Никак изгнать не смогли.

Стив засмеялся, представив ритуал изгнания стула: Мария опрыскивает его святой водой – стул не поддается.

– Вот так, детка, у нас тут весело. Только зазеваешься, так тебя или Локи посохом огреет, или кресло оплодотворит.

– О боже, хватит, – Стив, смеясь, прижал его к себе, целуя, впитывая родной запах.

– Эй, вечером поужинаем в том ресторанчике, который Романофф советовала?

– Конечно.

Брок поцеловал его, провел запястьем по шее и плечу, оставляя свой запах. Стив усмехнулся этому инстинктивному жесту, но не возразил. Все на работе и так очень быстро оказались в курсе, что они с Броком вместе.

* * *

Через полгода «секс без обязательств» все еще не закончился. Брок настоял на том, чтобы у Стива был комплект ключей от его дома. В свою квартиру Стив теперь приезжал только полить пару цветков, которые еще год назад подарила ему соседка-бета, и выкинуть очередной набор испортившихся продуктов, которые он продолжал зачем-то сюда покупать. В один из таких дней Брок приехал вместе с ним, упаковал в коробку цветы и демонстративно отключил холодильник, выбросив оттуда все упаковки замороженных обедов.

– У меня дома солнечная сторона, так что твоя зелень отлично приживется.

– Предлагаешь жить вместе? – прямо спросил Стив, не собираясь оставлять этот вопрос в подвешенном состоянии или принять это как данность и ошибиться.

– Мы и так живем вместе, просто хватит сюда таскаться, как на работу. Проверять квартиру и раз в месяц можно, если продавать не хочешь.

Брок был рядом каждый день, вечер и ночь. Стив держал чувства железной хваткой, не позволяя привязываться слишком сильно. Он не был мазохистом, хоть Наташа с веселым раздражением и утверждала обратное, и не собирался намеренно ставить себя в ситуацию, когда неминуемое расставание обойдется слишком дорого.

– Стив, что-то не так? Так ты говори.

– Все отлично, Брок.

Брок хмурился, обнимал крепче, яростно целовал, брал и отдавался с такой страстью, что Стив забывал на время обо всех неприятных мыслях и просто наслаждался настоящим моментом.

* * *

Брок зачем-то позвал Стива с собой на свадьбу двоюродной сестры, где тот был представлен всем родственникам. Надо сказать, семья у Брока была большой. Стив исправно подписывал молоденьким девушкам листки, наспех вырванные из блокнотов, поднимал на руки бесконечных детишек и обнаружил, что он «дядя Стив», пока Брок его не спас, утащив в глубину сада.

– Черт, извини, они там совсем ошалели. И это до тебя еще моя мама не добралась.

Стиву было не привыкать быть приглашенной звездой, он наловчился во время гастролей в прошлом, да и здесь, в новом времени, такого тоже хватало.

– Мне ж пророчили, что я холостым помру, и никто не придет на мою могилу, – ухмыльнулся Брок. Он уже был немного навеселе. Стива же алкоголь не брал. – А сейчас каждый хочет на тебя посмотреть. О, ма, привет.

Стив оглянулся. Брок сразу притянул его к себе.

– Это мой Стив, – голосом, глубоким от эмоций, представил его Брок. Его ладонь крепко держала за талию, обжигая даже через пиджак. – Стив, моя мама, миссис Рамона Метьюз.

Невысокая полненькая омега одобрительно оглядела его с ног до головы, показала Броку большой палец. Стив даже смутился.

– Добрый вечер, миссис Метьюз.

– Просто Рамона. Насколько я знаю, ты ненамного меня старше, – она подмигнула Стиву. – Ночевать останетесь здесь, – бескомпромиссно добавила она. – У сестры дом большой, вместит всех родных. Брок, восточная гостевая спальня для вас.

– Отлично.

Вообще-то Стив не планировал задерживаться даже до вечера. Броку надо побыть с семьей, он сам говорил, что уже полгода с ними не виделся.

– Молодые уедут через пару часов, поможете убрать столы и посуду, – распорядилась Рамона. – А к вечеру соберемся только своими, семьей. Майк сделает барбекю, Брок, на тебе, как обычно, обеспечение вином, вместе со Стивом.

– Без проблем, – Брок засмеялся, – Стив, ты же не против? Отлично проведем время.

Он потерся щекой о плечо Стива, оставляя на нем свой запах. Брок постоянно так делал, либо запястьем, либо скулами. Делал неосознанно. Так обычно альфы отмечали своим запахом омегу, если дело у них еще не дошло до метки и связи. Да и после тоже.

Стемнело быстро, на веранде дома зажгли маленькие фонарики, расставили легкие столы и стулья. Новоиспеченные муж и жена уехали с час назад, из молодежи остались только несколько человек, племянники и двоюродные братья и сестры Брока, насколько Стив смог разобраться с семейным родством. Недалеко от веранды пожилой альфа (Майк, запомнил Стив) установил гриль, на столике рядом в большой кастрюле ароматно пахло замаринованным мясом. Стив помогал Броку открывать бутылки с вином и разливать по бокалам. Рядом с ними миссис Санчес (тетя Брока, у которой сегодня дочка вышла замуж) и Рамона быстро делали канапе, не отвлекаясь от разговора.

– ...Фенни приедет только завтра, у близнецов сегодня экзамен в школе, и они не смогли договориться о досрочной сдаче.

– Ничего страшного, они же на недельку? Вот и погостят…

«Это моя сестра старшая со своими отпрысками, мальчишки-близнецы, им по семь», – шепнул Брок Стиву.

– А Брок выделит денек и покажет ребятам Вашингтон, верно? – повысила голос Рамона, складывая готовые канапе на большое блюдо.

– О-о, сомневаюсь, – со смехом отозвался Брок, передавая Стиву следующую бутылку. – На той неделе мне точно выходных не взять.

Они расставили еду и бокалы на столах, Майк уже положил каждому на тарелку по дымящемуся стейку. Брок потянул Стива на короткий плетеный диванчик, где, кроме них, больше никто бы не поместился.

– А ты подумай хорошенько! – сурово сказала Рамона, устроившись за соседним столом и развернувшись всем корпусом к Броку.

Стив подал ему тарелку с едой, жалея, что оказался втянут в семейный разговор. Все-таки стоило уехать сразу, как закончилась официальная часть. Брок поблагодарил кивком, ткнулся носом ему в плечо, обнимая другой рукой.

– Зато потом и со своими легче будет, вот потренируешься на этих охламонах…

– Ну нет, – фыркнул Брок, откинувшись на спинку и потянув Стива поближе к себе. Залез ему под руку, чуть сползая вниз. Стив аккуратно прижал его теснее, укладывая головой на плечо. Брок с удовольствием потерся о него затылком и продолжил, мягко усмехаясь: – Вот этих чудовищ пусть Фенни сама воспитывает. И мы вроде договорились, до моих тридцати пяти никаких разговоров о детях.

Ему исполнялось тридцать пять через четыре месяца. Стив отпил из бокала, поглаживая Брока по плечу и кружа кончиками пальцев около локтя.

Рамона недовольно поджала губы, потом подложила Стиву на тарелку еще стейк и тушеных овощей.

– Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься ждать моей смерти, чтобы наконец…

– Началось! – простонал Брок, уткнувшись Стиву в бок. – И ты еще жалуешься, что я редко приезжаю. Ма, когда, то есть если, мы решим завести ребенка, я тебе первой скажу, а пока отстань. Пожалуйста?

Мы? Интересно, как?..

Рамона закатила глаза и погрозила Броку пальцем.

– Я ее просил тебя не доставать, так она за меня взялась, – пробормотал Брок, водя пальцами по его колену. – Извини.

– Все нормально, Брок. У Ба... у моего старого друга мама такой же была, все выспрашивала у него, когда он наконец себе альфу найдет. Так что я привычный.

К ним больше никто не подходил, и они с Броком еще долго сидели вместе, переплетя пальцы, и тянули вино, слушая разговоры о детях, о ремонте, споры о политике, путешествиях и разных других вещах.

Ночью, в гостевой спальне, Брок прижал Стива к постели, расстегивая на нем рубашку и целуя шею и грудь. Он уже порядочно захмелел, счастливо улыбался и пах так сладко, что у Стива голова кружилась.

Брок накрыл его собой, уже обнаженного, прижался губами к стыку плеча и шеи. Застонал с мукой.

– Так хорошо пахнешь....

Стив выгнулся под ним, тяжело дыша, обхватил, притягивая ближе к себе. Брок хрипло вздыхал, быстро двигал смазанными пальцами внутри и целовал в губы короткими жгучими поцелуями. Пристроился и вошел одним движением, прижался плотно, не шевелясь и подрагивая.

– Брок…

– Люблю тебя, детка… – хрипло выдохнул он. Стив распахнул глаза, ошеломленный. Брок глухо рыкнул, сделал несколько сильных толчков, уткнулся носом под мочку уха и принялся двигаться, шепча срывающимся голосом: – Ты же мой? Ты мой, да… Стив, хороший, сладкий, так хочу тебя… так хочу укусить, не могу, боже…

Стива словно тащило приливной волной по острым камням, слова Брока, его жажда вскрывали изнутри, оставляя беспомощным, беззащитным.

– Тоже… люблю тебя... – едва слышно сказал Стив, закрыв глаза. Сдаваясь.

Брок рыкнул, с силой задвинул член внутрь, содрогнулся, кончая. Судорожно вздохнул и быстро отстранился, сжал пальцы на узле. Быстро стек вниз, взял в рот член Стива. Хватило нескольких длинных, тугих движений – и Стив вскрикнул, кончая, выгибаясь и сжимая в пальцах простыню.

Брок выпустил член, нырнул ниже и вылизал дырку, заставив Стива вскинуться в тщетной попытке то ли уйти от прикосновения, то ли насадиться сильнее. Сердце колотилось, по телу гуляло удовольствие, Стив облизал губы, тяжело дыша, открыл глаза. Брок лежал рядом, легко водил носом и ртом по его плечу, улыбался, сонно сощурившись.

Стив повернулся к нему, поцеловал, ощущая терпкий привкус. Может, у них с Броком и правда что-то получится, надо только поверить.

* * *

«Лемурианская Звезда», проект «Озарение», покушение на Фьюри, неуловимый призрак – события чередовались с огромной скоростью.

За несколько дней до этого Пирс предусмотрительно отослал Брока и его группу, и Стив смог связаться с ним, только когда они с Нат и Сэмом уже захватили Ситуэлла и ехали по автостраде.

Стив узнал Баки сначала по запаху. Зимний Солдат сшибся с ним в схватке, в полный контакт, обдавая облаком родного аромата, и Стива на мгновение вынесло из реальности. Потом упала маска, и он убедился, что да, это происходит на самом деле, здесь и сейчас.

Баки замер, дезориентированный, когда Стив позвал его по имени, и он воспользовался моментом, чтобы скрутить Баки и вырубить, взяв у Наташи транквилизаторы.

В убежище ждали Фьюри и Хилл, завтра должен был вернуться Брок с группой. Теперь перед Стивом стояли две равноценные задачи: остановить запуск хеликерриеров и позаботиться о Баки.

* * *

После краха «Озарения» и смерти Пирса прошла неделя. Баки находился в клинике Щита, в отдельной палате, и не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Стива, которого узнавал чисто интуитивно, по голосу и запаху.

В Щите проводили грандиозную чистку, отлавливая агентов Гидры, Брок был занят почти сутками и виделся со Стивом не больше пяти минут в день. Но сегодня, наконец, можно было отправляться домой. Сначала Стив хотел увезти Баки в свою старую квартиру и там пожить вместе с ним какое-то время, пока Баки не привыкнет, но Брок отказался наотрез, не принимая никаких аргументов.

– Если, как ты говоришь, он может быть опасен, тогда я тебя наедине с ним не оставлю. Вопрос решен, Роджерс, – добавил Брок и ушел выносить вещи из гостевой, до этого времени служившей кладовкой.

Баки сидел на койке, хмуро оглядываясь, пока Стив упаковывал в сумку все его немногочисленные пожитки (в основном принесенные самим Стивом). Брок ждал за дверью палаты. Они с Баки еще ни разу не встречались, и Стив немного нервничал.

– Все, Бак, пойдем, – позвал Стив, протягивая ему руку.

Баки вскочил и первым двинулся к двери, однако, стоило ему открыть ее, как он вдруг со странным злым шипением вихрем пронесся обратно и замер у Стива за спиной, весь напружинившийся и взъерошенный, с ножом в руке, готовый к атаке.

– Что…

В закрывающемся дверном проеме Стив увидел Брока, который потрясенно смотрел на Баки, потом мотнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, глянул на Стива и отступил назад.

Что тут происходит?

Знаком показав Баки ждать его, Стив вышел из палаты. Брок с силой растирал шею, невидяще глядя вниз и шевеля губами, проговаривая что-то про себя.

– Брок.

Брок посмотрел на него, обвел коридор взглядом, выглядя непривычно, пугающе потерянным.

– Он… да твою мать, как это вообще? – хрипло выругался он. Вздохнул, проведя ладонью по лицу, и негромко сказал: – Он мой, Стив. Истинный.

Стив моргнул, все звуки разом отдалились, а уши словно заложило ватой. Брок подошел ближе, сказал что-то. Стив не услышал, только видел, как шевелятся его губы. Брок схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.

– Я в норме, – отозвался Стив, повел шеей и плечами, снова беря себя под контроль. – Надо ехать домой. Сейчас я… подожди тут, пожалуйста.

Баки был на том же месте, где Стив его и оставил. Он настороженно заглядывал Стиву за плечо и напоминал ощетинившегося кота, готового в любую секунду вступить в драку.

* * *

Баки шел четко за Стивом, не сводя глаз с Брока, и скалился, стоило им столкнуться взглядами. В машине Брок сел на водительское, а Баки забился в угол на заднем сиденье, злобно блестя глазами из-за завесы волос.

Кажется, у них троих намечалась серьезная проблема.

Дома Баки ни на шаг не отходил от Стива, плавно смещаясь вслед за ним, словно тень. Брок закинул сумку в его спальню и ушел на кухню. Донесся звук включенной микроволновки.

Баки быстро осмотрелся в комнате, заглянул во все углы и шкафчики, пока Стив доставал из сумки его вещи.

– Он неправильно пахнет, – сказал Баки, остановившись рядом с ним. – Твой альфа.

– Почему неправильно?

Баки ведь понял, что Брок его пара? У омег обоняние такое же чувствительное, как у альф. И пару они узнают с первой секунды.

Баки нахмурился, пожевал губу, шаря глазами по комнате, очевидно, пытаясь сформулировать ответ.

– Пахнет мной и одновременно… не мной. Так не бывает. Это не нормально. Он опасен.

Стив вздохнул, потер глаза, с усилием прогоняя усталость. За эти дни он почти не спал, оставляя Баки только ночью на несколько часов и пытаясь успеть решить целую гору проблем, связанных с Гидрой и реанимацией Щита.

– Он так пахнет для тебя, потому что Брок… – тут Стив замолчал, подумав, что этот вопрос лучше обсудить им с Броком вдвоем. Это дела пары, и Стиву не следует лезть. – Он сам тебе скажет. Пойдем ужинать?

Брок сразу ушел в спальню, стоило им зайти на кухню. Стив видел, как он, огибая насторожившегося Баки, потянул носом его запах и тут же ускорился, сжав челюсти до проступивших желваков.

Баки смел свою порцию за полминуты, все время поглядывая на дверь и едва уловимо шевеля ноздрями.

* * *

Брок сидел на краю постели и изучал что-то на планшете.

– Поговори завтра с Баки, – попросил Стив, расстегивая рубашку. – Он тоже чувствует тебя, но не понимает, что это значит. В Гидре даже вот это изуродовали, элементарное… – он сжал пальцами снятую рубашку и опомнился, только услышав треск ткани и увидев, как отлетела на пол пуговица.

– И что потом? – Брок обернулся к нему, отложив планшет. – Думаешь, он упадет в мои объятия и…

– Не сразу, разумеется, – нахмурившись, перебил его Стив. – Но он поймет, что вы пара.

Брок несколько секунд смотрел на него, будто ища что-то, потом вздохнул.

– Хорошо, Стив.

– Все в порядке?

– Все заебись, – устало отозвался Брок, потом подошел к гардеробу, вытащил джемпер. – Пройдусь. На утро кофе нет и хлеба.

– Ладно, – обескураженно ответил Стив, который сам видел, что кофе оставалось еще две банки.

* * *

Баки не контактировал с Броком, никак. Не разговаривал, отвечал только на прямые вопросы и тенью ходил за Стивом. Стиву пришлось взять бессрочный отпуск. Впрочем, Щиту сейчас было не до миссий, а с документами Стив отлично разбирался дома. Брок уезжал на рассвете и возвращался затемно, на выходных все свободное время проводя в гараже.

Стив разрывался между ними, пытаясь найти компромисс. Баки требовал внимания к себе каждую секунду, таскался за Стивом, словно щенок, и постоянно касался: держал за руку, прижимался щекой к плечу, задевал коленом. До Стива не сразу дошло, что Баки намеренно оставляет на нем свой запах, словно это Стив его пара.

Брок же отдалился, несколько раз оставался на ночь на базе и будто замкнулся в себе, сосредоточенный на своих мыслях. Он иногда замирал напротив Стива, с силой втягивал запах, который оставлял на нем Баки, но через мгновение отстранялся, вновь невозмутимый. Следил взглядом за Баки, если они пересекались (что было редкостью, на самом деле), однако быстро брал себя в руки.

Баки отвечал тем же, демонстративно игнорировал или скалился, если замечал слежку. Обходил по широкой дуге. Спрятал под матрас старую футболку Брока и обеспокоенно выглядывал в окно, если тот задерживался слишком сильно.

С этим надо было что-то делать, иначе скопившееся напряжение неминуемо выплеснется в конфликт. И не факт, что никто не пострадает.

Баки и Брок должны сблизиться, узнать друг друга, принять свою связь. Стив поможет Баки на первых порах и потом останется рядом с ними. Как друг.

Стив старался не останавливаться надолго на этих мыслях, заглушал боль ежедневными заботами, работой, помощью Баки с реабилитацией и восстановлением прав.

Ведь на самом деле все сложилось наилучшим образом. Баки жив, хоть и заплатил за это непомерную цену. И у него будет лучший альфа на свете. А Брок бы не встретил омегу идеальнее, даже если бы искал всю оставшуюся жизнь.

* * *

– Собирайтесь, мы едем на природу, – объявил Стив в субботу утром. – Брок, возьми тот мини-гриль и все для розжига. Баки, с тебя сэндвичи: открывай холодильник, бери любые продукты и включай фантазию. За сосисками заедем по пути.

– Роджерс…

– Возражения не принимаются.

Стив привез их на небольшую базу отдыха. Лесное озеро обрамляли аккуратные домики, в отдалении друг от друга стояли легкие беседки с площадками под барбекю.

Других туристов пока не было, и Стив надеялся, что и дальше им никто не помешает.

Баки сел рядом, наблюдая, как Стив разжигает угли в гриле. Притерся правым боком, как только Стив вернулся обратно на низкую скамеечку. Брок стоял в отдалении на причале и курил, стряхивая пепел в воду. Баки прижался сильнее, потерся щекой и скулой о плечо.

– Бак, так нельзя, – чуть слышно сказал Стив.

– Почему?

– Вам надо поладить с Броком.

Баки нахмурился, съехал еще ниже, плотно прижимаясь бедром к бедру Стива.

– Он же твоя пара, ты чувствуешь? Тебе тяжело без него, я вижу.

– И что? – Баки закусил губу, сморщился. Потом прошептал: – А ты? Ты останешься?

– А куда же я денусь? – ласково ответил Стив.

Баки вздохнул с облегчением, потом кивнул и бросил взгляд на Брока.

Стив передвинул ближе контейнер с сосисками, которые надо было разложить на решетке.

– Схожу к администратору, – громко сказал он. – Попрошу пару удочек. Я читал, что здесь неплохая рыбалка.

Брок скрестил руки на груди, прищурившись, и Стив одними губами произнес: «Иди к нему, пожалуйста».

Он растянул прогулку на полчаса, обошел всю базу по внешнему периметру, постоял на каждом причале, глядя в воду и стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас происходит между Баки и Броком. Вернулся, шумно ступая ботинками.

Брок сидел около гриля и следил за жарящимися сосисками. Глянул на Стива и бесцветно сказал:

– И где удочки.

– Вы поговорили? – прямо спросил Стив, уставший ходить вокруг да около. – Баки?

Баки был около стола и складывал сэндвичи, комбинируя несочетаемые вкусы. Стив увидел рыбное филе на толстом слое шоколадной пасты, кусочки сырой моркови, обмазанные сливочным маслом, и прочее, не менее ужасающее.

– Я ждал тебя, – ответил Баки с довольной улыбкой. Протянул Стиву сэндвич. Стив не стал вглядываться в начинку, убрав его в карман куртки. – Надо же втроем…

– А тут нечего разговаривать, – вдруг резко сказал Брок. – Все и так понятно. – Он встал и посмотрел прямо на Стива, глаза в глаза. – У Роджерса наконец есть отличная причина все прекратить. Тут ведь так все прекрасно сложилось! Омега нашелся, вот счастье-то, – ядовито продолжил он, с яростью и будто горечью глядя на Стива. – И не надо отговорки подыскивать, как бы так интеллигентно меня послать.

– Брок…

– Заткнись и хоть раз меня выслушай. Как я заебался, Стив, ты бы знал. Я все пытаюсь понять тебя, понять, что между нами происходит. Мы пара? Хоть раз были за этот год? Или тебе все равно, кто с тобой рядом?

– Брок, я…

– А теперь ты, как в каком-то ебаном питомнике, пытаешься нас с Баки свести. А сам чистеньким остаться? Мол, не моя вина, что они парой оказались? Можно быть свободным? Знаешь что, Роджерс, а не пойти ли тебе…

На этих словах между ними пронесся Баки, вытащил из гриля решетку с почерневшими, дымящимися сосисками и кинул ее на землю, тут же принявшись оттирать металлические пальцы от копоти.

Брок замолчал, нервно повел головой, отворачиваясь. Стив не знал, что делать. В голове набатом звучали слова Брока. Но ведь все не так! Конечно, ему не все равно. Он же… Однако нельзя же игнорировать истинную пару, и что Стиву тогда остается? Они ведь не будут все вместе…

– А в чем проблема? – спросил Баки. – Мы ведь хотели попробовать втроем?

– Что? – одновременно спросили Брок и Стив.

– Втроем, – повторил Баки, нахмурившись. – Разве не для этого три пола существуют? И Стив мне только что сказал, что никуда не уйдет, значит, он согласен. Это ты не хочешь? – Баки пристально глянул на изумленного Брока.

– Баки, я не это… – начал Стив, но быстро замолк, прокручивая в голове идею. Потом медленно произнес: – Я бы очень хотел попробовать.

– Почему? – хрипло спросил Брок, не сводя с него взгляд.

Стив пожал плечами, взял предложенный Баки сэндвич.

– Потому что я вас обоих люблю. Баки еще с юности, а тебя сейчас. Вкусно, Бак, у тебя талант, – добавил он, распробовав начинку (ананас с горчицей).

Брок прикрыл глаза; не глядя, взял у Баки свой сэндвич.

– Ебаные беты, – пробормотал он вполголоса. – Иногда так врезать тебе хочется. – Брок раскрыл сэндвич, посмотрел на клубнику в майонезе и спросил: – Ты чего, малыш, отравить нас решил?

– У меня талант, – бесстрастно ответил Баки. – Ешь. А потом домой, хватит с меня природы.

* * *

Всю дорогу обратно Стив обдумывал слова Брока. Уже дома, только зайдя внутрь, притянул его к себе за шею, уперевшись лбом в его лоб.

– Ты мне очень дорог. Но я не верил, что… что у нас взаимно. По-настоящему, а не просто…

– Проклятье, Стив, я же…

– Очень много слов, – сказал Баки, втиснувшись между ними. Потом осторожно потянулся к Броку. Тот подхватил его под затылок, целуя, простонал глухо.

– Черт, у меня в башке коротит, – выдохнул Брок. – У вас запах словно общий, я еще в первый раз заметил, думал, рехнулся.

Баки с довольным вздохом подставил затылок Броку в ладонь.

– Так мы все решили? – хрипло спросил он, прикрыв глаза. – Стив?

Стив обнял его сзади, зарылся носом в волосы, глубоко вдохнул его запах, коснулся губами пальцев Брока.

– Думаю, решили.

– Надо тогда результат закрепить, – сказал Брок. Дотянулся через Баки до Стива, прошептал ему в губы: – Все в спальню.

* * *

Стив проснулся, сам не понимая, что его разбудило. Вчера он поздно вернулся, успел только поцеловать обоих любовников и отрубиться, втиснувшись между ними.

Рядом послышался тихий вздох, Стив повернулся, оценивая вид: Баки лежал на животе, тяжело дыша и притираясь щекой к простыне, а Брок стоял на коленях между его ног.

Он медленно вел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Баки, поднялся до ложбинки между ягодиц, с нажимом погладил вход. Поднял руку, показав Стиву пальцы, блестящие от обильной смазки. Стив коротко прикрыл глаза, судорожно вздохнув, притянул к себе его руку, слизал смазку, наслаждаясь восхитительным пряным вкусом. Баки заскулил, увидев это, шире развел бедра, подставляясь Броку. Тот навис над ним, уперевшись рукой в постель, лизнул плечо, потерся головкой о мокрый вход. Баки вскинул задницу навстречу и требовательно рыкнул. Стив улыбнулся его нетерпеливости, погладил по запястью, успокаивая.

Баки комкал в руках простыню, просяще постанывал, ерзая под Броком. Тот поплывшим взглядом глянул на Стива, потом сомкнул зубы у Баки на загривке, заставив замереть, хватанув воздух раскрытым ртом, и вошел в несколько сильных толчков. Баки вскрикнул, выгнулся, закрыв глаза. Брок толкнулся пару раз, приноравливаясь, и принялся размашисто двигаться, сжав Баки под грудью и удерживая за загривок.

Стив завороженно коснулся Брока, любуясь сильной спиной, проследил пальцами мышцы, четко выступающие под кожей. Потом скользнул рукой ниже, к Баки, погладил его по щеке, с нажимом провел по открытому горлу. Баки сглотнул, быстро глянул на него мутными глазами, с долгим скулящим стоном подался назад и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Брок хрипло рыкнул, с силой задвинул член внутрь, соединяясь с Баки в сцепке. Тот замычал удовлетворенно, чувствуя узел и легко покачивая бедрами. Брок поднял Баки за подбородок, заставив запрокинуть назад голову, лизнул место на стыке плеча и шеи, остро глянул на Стива и вонзил удлинившиеся клыки в кожу, глубоко пропарывая мышцу и ставя метку. Баки дернулся, захрипел и кончил второй раз, вздрагивая и выгибаясь. Стив подался к нему, слизал кровь с плеча, смакуя яркий вкус. Прикусил сам, вырвав из Баки хриплый всхлип.

Брок поцеловал Стива, со стоном вылизав изнанку губ, потом расслабленно чмокнул Баки в загривок.

– Ты как, малыш?

– Х-хорошо…

Стив лег рядом, уложил его голову себе на грудь, ласково погладил по волосам. Баки довольно потерся щекой, шевельнулся, укладываясь удобнее. Брок осторожно вытянулся вдоль его спины, прижал к Стиву, переплел с ним пальцы, укладывая сложенные руки Баки на талию.

После их первого раза втроем Баки еще пару недель продолжал сторониться Брока, расслабляясь только в постели. Он объяснил потом, что никак не мог привыкнуть к его запаху. Брок был его парой, и все рефлексы Зимнего Солдата, вбитые ему за десятилетия в Гидре, сходили с ума от противоречивых сигналов. Инстинкт говорил Баки, что Брок свой, родной, близкий и необходимый, разум же кричал об опасности. Всего невозможного и необъяснимого надо было избегать, если уж напасть было нельзя. Только Стив воспринимался Баки как константа, оплот, интуитивно знакомый и надежный.

Брок же постоянно оглядывался на Стива, будто боясь, что тот передумает быть с ним, если он слишком много внимания уделит Баки. Это тоже прошло не сразу. Но они все-таки нашли равновесие и научились быть вместе. Все втроем.

**Эпилог.**

Стив зашел в приемную Фьюри, размышляя, что там за срочность, и замер, увидев в помещении Баки и Брока. Брок стоял, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди.

– Вот этот документ отправь на почту мне и Стиву, потом еще распечатать кое-что надо.

Баки склонился над столом с компьютером и печатал.

– Да сядь ты, неудобно же, – добавил Брок, незаинтересованно глядя в окно.

Баки начал было опускаться на секретарский стул, но Стив резко сказал:

– Стой!

И потом Броку:

– Что здесь происходит?

– А что? – невинно спросил тот.

Баки растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, зависнув между сиденьем и столом.

– Баки, это кресло… В общем, есть вероятность…

– Что залетишь, – закончил Брок. – Все омеги залетают.

Баки пристально глянул в ответ, потом перевел взгляд на Стива и медленно опустился на сиденье.

– В Гидре меня стерилизовали, – сказал он. – Так что посмотрим, кто кого.

Через три месяца Баки пришлось уйти с полевой, а Брок вышвырнул из гостевой спальни весь арсенал, прикатив взамен детскую кроватку.


End file.
